Now Play It Backwards Aru!
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: After another world meeting, the nations hear someone playing piano in the other room. "It must be Austria," says Germany. To which America retorted "But Austria's in the bathroom. And this ain't Difficulty Level: Austria, it's Level Asian!" Oneshot


**Austria isn't the only virtuoso among the cast. After all, their personalities are based on stereotypes.**

**Warning: A lot of references to classical music**

**I don't own Hetalia, Green Day, or any of the music mentioned below**

**This story is based on a YouTube comment. Please don't take anything offensively, if Hetalia itself isn't offensive enough.**

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the end of yet another unsuccessful World Summit, Austria stepped out of the men's room and thought that he should play some music to relax from the previous chaos. He did notice a grand piano in a room somewhere. It should be alright to use it, so Austria walked through the vast hallway until he heard a faint sound of what could only be a maestro moving his fingers around the keys of his favorite instrument.<p>

Austria immediately recognized the piece. "'La Campanella'," he said. Austria adored Liszt, especially for the his extreme difficulty compositions. The nation put his ear against the wall to listen closely. He heard the rapid shifting of notes in the music and the melody that sounded like a hymn of bells. By just listening, he was able to determine the speed and accuracy of the musician. Every note was hit perfectly, lacking a bit of emotion, but he still felt the music.

When the song ended, he heard a familiar voice say "Well done. Now, play it backwards aru!"

He was curious about who the voice came from and who the talented musician was, then he heard the piano bench's leg scrape against the hard floor.

"No thanks," said a monotone voice.

Austria heard footsteps approaching. He moved away from the wall and acted natural as Hong Kong walked out the door. He was amazed at not only what he heard, but also what he saw. Hong Kong could play, and he can play well.

"Now that he's done, it's my turn," Austria thought. Although right when he walked in the room, China was already sitting in front of the polished grand piano and it looked like his left hand was smashing the keys, resonating the sound of dramatic chords at low octaves.

"Could it be?" Austria wondered, "But there is no orchestra around,"

China's hands fell on the keys once more and played a canon of overlapping notes. The low pitched chords still guided the higher pitched trills.

"'Totentanz!' As a piano solo!" he silently exclaimed.

The other nation continued to play the mix of parts that should have been played on several string instruments. Austria moved his arms around as if he was conducting an imaginary orchestra that only consisted of China. Even of China's eyes focused on the keys, he followed every bit of Austria's directions, which he couldn't see. He slowed down at the right moments and the volume changes were timed perfectly.

Meanwhile, the G8 members walked past the piano room and heard the music, but they didn't enter.

"It must be Austria," Germany said.

"He's playing piano at a time like this?" England questioned.

"He's Austria. He could play on a beach if he felt like doing so," Germany sighed.

They just stood there and listened until the song ended.

"But Austria's in the bathroom. And this ain't Difficulty Level: Austria, it's Level Asian!" America suddenly implied.

"Common sense, America," England sighed, "He could have left the bathroom a while ago. And we all know he's the virtuoso country, right?"

"Shhhh! Listen, Angleterre!" France said, "'Clair de Lune.'"

"What?"

"By Claude Debussy, you black sheep of Europe!" France grabbed England, then the two engaged in another strangling fight until a different song started to play.

Russia was the first to recognize it. "'Swan Lake,'" he smiled innocently, then creepily.

"Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia!" he called.

"Y-yes, sir?" the Baltic nations came as they trembled.

"You know what this means, da?"

"You don't mean-" Lithuania shook.

"I think he's making us do it again," Latvia commented.

"L-Latvia..." Estonia cringed.

"What are you waiting for? You need to do this before the song ends," Russia asked with darkness in his eyes.

"R-right away, sir," the Baltic nations creeped towards a corner where they quickly changed into embarrassing tutus and reported back to Russia.

"Good. You know what to do next,"

And so, they did another ballet routine before the other countries while trembling in fear. The song comes to an end and they twirled away.

"That was entertaining, da?"

The other nations looked away and whistled. England almost jumped when the next song started.

"Is that a piano cover of Green Day's 'American Idiot'?" he exclaimed.

"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" he started singing along to the background.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue," England continued to sing (for America) while playing air guitar.

Of course, America decided to join in.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda,"

In the end, America got hungry and dragged everyone with him to the nearest McDonald's. China never stopped playing. He moved on to several different pieces by Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Bach, and other classical musicians, slowly enabling Austria's fanboy mode.

He even played the humanly impossible songs like 'Circus Galop' and 'Death Waltz', music transcribed for computers to play. The only way a human could play it was if he had eight hands and was a ninja. Well, China played the simplified version with only two hands, but it was impressive anyway.

When the others returned, China decided to play a more relaxing tune and did Chopin's 'Nocturne Op.9 No.2,' the piece Austria played at the beach where the Axis were stranded. Since it was one of his favorites, Austria sat down on the nearest chair and pretended to play it as well, with a mere table as his piano.

America stood at an angle where he was able to see Austria through the door.

"Dude, it's been three hours. He's still playing," he said.

Out of curiosity, the rest went in the piano room and America followed. They were all surprised to see Austria playing the table.

"Austria faked it the whole time?" America screamed.

England and Germany facepalmed.

In the middle of playing a crescendo of a backwards E-flat major scale, China hit a wrong note and literally hit the keys in frustration, the way Germany did to the table in every world meeting.

Austria simply looked up.

"You guys made me mess up aru!" China yelled, then he chased the other nations with a wok.

"I'm sorry, China! But you did great, though! Honest!" England panted as he ran for his life.

"China! Dude, you're so Asian!" America laughed. He was the first one to get hit by the Wok of Justice.

This was when Austria decided it was the time to play the perfect chasing background music: Mozart's 'Turkish March.'

Once everyone recieved a hit in the head, except for Russia,who somehow got away, Germany, who decided not to get involved, Japan,(see Germany), and Austria, who was playing piano, China walked over to Austria and asked if he could play one more piece.

And there came the cheerful arrangement of chords that everyone recognized. Italy sang along.

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

Draw a circle, there's the Earth.

I am Hetalia!

Ah~ What a fabulous world that we can see in the stroke of a single brush!

And now, let's have a toast with our boots, Hetalia!~"


End file.
